Tsuna's Bike
by Arienna Natalitha
Summary: You can stroll with it around the city, slide down with it from a hill, and ride it with a friend. That's what Tsuna did with Yamamoto, Lambo and I-pin, and Gokudera!


_Tsuna's Bike_

_KHR fic_

_by Arienna_

_But KHR doesn't belong to me :)  
_

* * *

Tsuna just got a cool bicycle for his 14th birthday from his father, Iemitsu, a few days ago. He had took Lambo, I-pin, Fuuta, and Bianchi on a stroll around the city a few times with it (and spent chaotic experience also, like, crashing into a sewer because Lambo couldn't stop moving around and floating bicycle when with Fuuta and such).

He had spent almost everyday riding it to practically everywhere for these three days. He still hadn't got enough of it because it's still brand new. So today, Saturday morning, he's going to go around the town with his bicycle.

Ahh the fresh and cool scent of morning... who wouldn't love it?

Wait, that back seems familiar. From afar, Tsuna saw someone running at a steady pace ahead of him. That figure from the back looks like...

"Ah! As I thought, it's Yamamoto!" Tsuna exclaimed once he chased over with his bicycle.

Yamamoto turned around and curve a wide grin when he saw Tsuna.

"Yo! Tsuna! You're doing morning excercise too?"

"More like, just taking a stroll, though..."

Tsuna match his pace with Yamamoto's running and both of them walk on together.

"Didn't you say that there will be an upcoming baseball tournament?" Tsuna asked.

"Yup! Two weeks later, a friendly match against Kokuyuu. That's why, I'm currently warming up for later training with the guys," he explained, his usual smile never leaving his face.

"Hee... is that so? Against Kokuyuu, huh..." I never knew they had a baseball team at all, Tsuna thought. "Well, how many laps were you planning to do? I'll accompany you if you don't mind."

Yamamoto beamed at Tsuna's word. "'course I won't mind! Just two more laps, and I'm done. Go a little faster, Tsuna. I want to see whether I could catch up with you with a steady pace."

"Ok," then Tsuna pedaled a bit faster ahead, while Yamamoto was chasing behind.

And that was how both boys spend their morning; Tsuna accompanied Yamamoto circling around most half of the town on the remaining time.

* * *

This hill is killing him.

"Nee, nee, still not there yet?" behind him on the passenger's seat, Lambo shamelessly complained while picking his nose. "You're slow, Tsuna!"

Tsuna gritted his teeth. "You're one to talk! You're not the one who pedaled!"

Lambo had request another ride around the town with Tsuna that day. It was supposed to be I-pin's turn, but... he forced himself on and now both of the kids are seated on the passenger seat.

While Tsuna was pedaling, he led himself to ascend the hill around the south of Namimori. Though those two kids together are lighter of loads compared to Bianchi, it's still steep climbs.

"Lambo! Behave! Tsuna-san is trying hard!" behind Lambo, I-pin scold him.

At least there'e one who's well behave. Along the ride, Lambo has more than once throw another ruckus and constantly made the bicycle unstable. That kid almost led the three of them on a trip to yet another sewer. Thank God Tsuna made it in time to stop it.

Now back with the hill. Tsuna pedalled harder and harder. Just a little more. Just a little bit more and he would reach the top!

"Alright, guys... hold on tight!" Tsuna commence, as soon as they reached the peak...

...and then he lift his legs up, letting the bicycle slide itself down at a rapid pace.

"Yahooooo!"

"Fwuaaaaah!"

"Mugyaaa!"

All three of them scream their lungs out in excitement at the rapid speed they're going. This is one of the "must do" list when you have a bike and hills high enough to slide with.

* * *

During a peaceful Tuesday afternoon, Tsuna accidentally bumped into Gokudera in front of a mini mart. Gokudera passionately greeted him as usual.

"Good afternoon, Tenth! I was about to go to your place to drop something off for you." Gokudera said cheerily to Tsuna, who was parking his bike.

"Eh? Something? For me?" the shorter boy tilted his head.

"This!"

Gokudera raised his grocery bag in front of Tsuna with a confident smile.

Tsuna took a peek inside, suddenly feeling a bit curious and nervous as to what could possible be the item Gokudera had wanted to give to him. Surely not something dangerous, right...?

But his worries are worth to nothing. The content seemed to be... two medium container of... ice cream?

"I found a free coupon of ice cream inside my pocket, so now I got two and I want to share it with you!"

On various occasion, Gokudera had stop by and share things with Tsuna. Such as watermelons when in summer, colorful candies around Christmas, even taiyaki and various foods around fall. Sometimes things totally unrelated to the current season.

All of those things are not expensive and won't last long, but it made you feel warm and content and special when you receive it. Tsuna doesn't show it, but he's grateful for these kind of small gifts.

"Wow, Gokudera-kun. You should not have troubled yourself..." Tsuna smiled sheepishly and rub his cheek. "But thanks, anyway."

After Tsuna finished buying what he came for, he and Gokudera-who rides on the back seat-rides back to Tsuna's house to enjoy some ice cream, snacks, and each other's company.

Of course, until Bianchi came home, that is.

* * *

Nowadays, Tsuna had refrained from using his bike too often. Partially because he had lost the interest of "new shiny thing" aura it once beamed, and the other because he felt it a bit troublesome.

Oh, sure, he would still ride it from time to time, to do some errands and such. But he had stopped riding it for school, that's for sure.

Yamamoto only have one bike and it's to do deliveries for his family's Sushi-ya, while Gokudera doesn't own one. It's getting hard if Tsuna wishes to go to school together with his friends like he always does if he uses his bicycle.

And it's hard to run away from Hibari if you ride it to school. You can't not got bitten do death while attempting to run away with your bicycle from the said disciplinary leader. You'd lay dead on the ground first.

But, really, though. Most of the reason was because of the earlier.

Still, that doesn't mean that Tsuna just abandons it and let it rust on the corner of the storage room and forget all about it for the rest of his life or something. He still felt grateful for his Dad for getting it for him. It was a token of love, and Tsuna appreciate it.

And though insignificant ones, it also gave him memories.

Small but sweet memories that sometimes went forgotten, but it helps him make a whole picture of what his life was like.

And so, another chapter of Tsuna's everyday lives comes to an end.

* * *

AN: Taiyaki is that fish cake characters in anime often eat. Usually, the content is red beans.

So this is my other attempt to write KHR fic... I'm still trying, so please mind all the weirdness you may find. I was in the middle of attempting to write a HibaTsu fic when I typed this story instead... so you got no uke Tsuna being pinned down by a seme, but you got to see Tsuna bonding with Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo and I-pin instead! And a feedback would be nice =3 I want to know what people think when they're reading my story :D


End file.
